Oscar Hanraw
Oscar is a blader who is strong and powerful. He is No.1 blader Gingka's most powerful rival. He is also stronger than Ryuga, Kyoya and Tsubasa being their rival too. He is the real No.1 blader without the title. He first appears in Metal Ordex looking for Gingka. Whenever he sees younger blader challenging him he always battles normally it was seen when he battled Yu. He is really close to Ryo Hagane. When Team Burning Meteo Galaxy and the rest ask him to join them and battle against Evil Aries he disagrees to them. Even if he is a member of WBBA and is a good guy he has evil appearance having a dark red eyes, dark red and orange hair and wears a orange and brown t-shirt covered in a dark red Jacket which is really long. On the back of his red jacket he has a logo of a Bull. If he gets really angry or serious in a battle he takes of the red jacket. He is a tall Japanese boy even taller than Kyoya and Tsubasa. In a battle he has two sides dark and good sides. He is a really calm blader. It is shown he is a helpful blader when Team Burning Meteo Galaxy needed a blader because Ryuga, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Madoka and Yu were badly injured because of their battle against Stanley they couldn't make it on time to come back. So Oscar made a amazing appearance and battled Stanley as their new leader. Battles and outcome Metal League Team Burning Meteo Galaxy team selections - 1st place Gingka - Loss Yu - Won Phoenix - Loss Dick - Won Cottool bladers - Won x30 Phoenix - Won Stanley - Won Ghofa Libes - Won (alongside with Gingka, Ryuga, Kyoya,Tsubasa, Kenta, Yu, Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team Excalibur, Team Dungeon and Team Pharoa Forest) Metal Ordex Oike Gang - Won x50 Tobio - Won Yu - Won Beypark bladers - Won x12 Akila, Osamu and Takashi - Won x16 Taraba - Won Echizen - Won Phoenix - Loss x2 Dick - Won Dr.Ziggurat - Won Billy - Won Fred - Won Stanley - Won Metal Under-Craft Phoenix - Loss x3 Phoenix - Draw Masamune - Won Chiker tournament bladers - Won Vikram - Won Tsubasa - Won Kyoya - Won Ryuga - Won Chiker tournament bladers - Won Gingka - Loss Dick - Won Billy - Won Fred - Won Stanley - Won (With Phoenix) Trevor - Draw Dashan - Draw Phoenix - Loss Ryuga - Draw Kyoya and Tsubasa - Draw (with Phoenix) Gingka - Loss Phoenix - Draw Phoenix - Loss Beyblades Dark Bull - The only bey he used throughout the Metal Saga. Dark Bull was passed on from Benkei Hanawa. This bey is mode Change bey which can change into three types of which are attack, stamina and defense it is also a good blance type bey. It is really powerful in attack. This bey has been used a lot of times in the anime. Special Moves Bull Uppercut Red Horn Uppercut Tornado Bull Uppercut Maximum Stampede Bull Uppercut 2 Bull's Shield Bull's Horn The Two Horns of Heaven Red Horn Uppercut 2 Taurus Signal The Two Blue Taurus Signs Trivia * He is Gingka's strongest rival. * He defeated Ryuga, Kyoya and Tsubasa in their first meeting. * He is the only blader who follows Phoenix to become more powerful blader. * He is the ultimate rival of Gingka, Ryuga, Kyoya and Tsubasa. * He after joins Gingka and Company to defeat the evil Ram. * He is similar to Nigel. *One of the bladers who got their partner beys late in the life. * He is thin and opposite to a bull. * He likes bladers who challenge him. * He is Benkei's first friend. * He is really close to Ryo also known as Phoenix. * He has never won against Phoenix. *He is a member of the B-Pit and a member of WBBA. * He hates the Dark Nebula, HD Coporation, HD Academy and the WBO. * He supports his Team from anywhere. * He is the one who finally kills Ziggurat in Metal Ordex alongside with Phoenix. * He is known as the True Blader of Bull. * He appears in Bridging Steel alongside with Phoenix again. * He helps Zyro and his frienss to stop Stanley. * He appears in the movie Keyser. * Oscar is a typical tall Japanese blader.